The Tale of Leora
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: Leora was told all her life that she would be a simple healer, to never fight against the enemies of Azeroth. But Leora was not content with being a simple priest like her family, she wanted power to prove that she could be more than a mere priest. Read as Leora wanders the mysteries of the Void and become a master of the shadows unlike any before her. (OC Shadow Priest)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, I am back from my year hiatus. All my real life issues have been resolved and I have re-ignited my desire to write. This will be a bit different from my old work. No influences from naruto or Harry potter in this one. This will be a full OC in the World of Warcraft. I have seen disappointingly little Warcraft fanfiction on this site and much less good ones. Many of them are some anime character entering the world and forming a harem of woman who in reality would never give them the time of day. I can count the number of exceptions on one hand.

This story will also be on Spacebattles forum if anyone wants to check it out there. But anyway without further ado I introduce to you my first story in over a year.

 **The Tale of Leora**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Journey to Stormwind**

"Young lady get back here this instant! Your studies are not done!"

"Bite me!"

Slamming the door behind her she marched down the hallway, her pale blond, almost white hair fluttering behind her as she headed towards her objective. She was furious with her teacher.

How dare she?

Making her way though the Abbey she pushed the door to her father's study and stormed in, glaring at her father.

Brother Abacus Neals, her father, sighed and took off his reading glasses before looking up at her "What is it now Leora?"

Leora scowled at the dismissive tone her father used before speaking "That old bint refuses to listen to a word I say! 'No Leora, priests can never be on the front lines, be a good little girl and heal people.' 'You will never leave Stormwind Leora, find a good husband and help heal people at the chapel.' I refuse to be some damsel in distress on the backlines, I want to fight! I want to learn real magic!"

Her father rubbed his eyes, his age apparent as his skin was starting to sag and his grey hair salted with white, "Daughter, we have had this discussion before. Our family comes from a long line of Priests who have all faithfully served the light. Our place is as healers, not mages or god forbid warlocks. Sister Mary just wants the best for you. Stop these thoughts of violence and continue your studies. After all, you are headed to Stormwind soon to finish your studies of the light."

Leora scowled, remembering that despite her dislike of the profession she was heralded as a budding genius in using the light. She had completed the initial trials to enter an apprenticeship under a priest at the Cathedral in Stormwind.

It was hard not to coming from a long line of priests who had served the Alliance since its inception.

"Dad, I am thirteen now, I can make my own decisions and I want to fight for the Alliance, not just heal the real warriors. I am strong, I can wield a mace, I can channel the light easily I could-"

"Enough Leora! We have had this discussion before. You will not become a Paladin either! I will not have you throwing your life away recklessly on the front lines in the Plague Lands or fighting the Horde!" Abacus declared, fully focusing on his daughter for the first time in the conversation.

Leora scowled before nodding begrudgingly and excited the office in a huff. She hated being stifled like this. She was not made to be a healer, she just knew it. She was meant for greater things, to explore the world and defeat her enemies.

She walked briskly away from the Abbey, eventually making her way through the village, ignoring the neighbors who greeted her or the other village kids offering to let her play with them. She wanted to go think.

As clouds gathered overhead she made her way to the edge of Goldshire near the top of a small hill overlooking Elwynn Forest.

When she arrived at the top of the hill she slumped down on the grass.

Her life was so unfair. Her neighbor Alice had already left last month to Stormwind to train as a mage. But no, she was too delicate and feminine to go on an adventure.

'It does not matter what they say. I will train in secret, then run away when I am older. I will travel the world!' She thought, determined to make something of her life, even at her young age.

"I will be strong!" She yelled out from atop the hill, working herself up in her excitement.

The Cathedral of Stormwind had an extensive library, she could find some way to learn combat spells to survive out in the wilds of Azeroth. She would be like Lady Proudmoore! Powerful enough to go anywhere she wished!

*Rumble…. Crack!*

Looking up a the sky she frowned as thunder flashed across dark clouds.

'Its going to rain…' She thought with a scowl. 'Time to go home then. Tomorrow is a big day.'

Getting up she began running towards the Abbey, day dreaming about the many adventures she will have in the future.

Soon rain began pouring all around her as she ran through the now muddy path leading back towards her home.

'Ugh, Mary is going to be so pissed I messed up this robe!'

"I must say Leora, you have a talent for ruining perfectly good clothes. It will take days to get the mud stains out of this robe."

*Sigh*

Mary shook her head, scrubbing the girl's hair as she sat in the bath, getting the knots that had formed from the rain out.

"You will be lucky you do not get a cold young lady. After the bath, it is right to bed! You will have to wake up earlier than normal, it is a five-hour carriage ride into the city so we will have to leave by early morning."

"Yes Sister Mary, I will make sure to wake up early."

"Good, now prepare yourself this is a large knot."

"Ow!"

Leora laid on her bed, looking up at the plain ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. She would be heading to Stormwind for five years until she turned eighteen. Five years of learning from some boring old Priest in the city.

She could just imagine it, a clone of Sister Mary telling her to return to her cooking lessons or something when she was in her late teens.

"I just want to be powerful…" Leora whispered, feeling her eyes close as sleep claimed her.

…

….

…..

'What?'

She felt as if she was floating in the ocean, far beneath the waves to the point where the light did not reach her anymore.

'Where am I?'

Leora looked around the murky depths of wherever she was. She felt sluggish, as if she was half awake after a long day of studying. Her head felt like lead but she slowly turned to look in the opposite direction, only to freeze as a large yellow eye stared at her from the sky.

She wanted to feel fear, to panic, or to cry, but all she felt was the same sluggish apathy she felt before.

The eye was huge, predominately yellow with a reddish hue along the edges. The pupil was like a snakes', a slit resting in the center of the orb.

It looked evil.

It _was_ evil.

'What is this? Is this a dream?' Leora thought, her panic buried under the lethargy this realm seemed to have over her.

The eye seemed to pulse before starting to fade.

' **You…are weak….But you can become strong…with my power…sleep. Forget…Wake…Seeeeeek'**

*Gasp!*

Leora shot up from her bed, her heart frantically beating as she looked around her spartan room, trying to remember why she had panicked.

"A dream? No…a nightmare perhaps?" She whispered, trying to recall anything about it. Not getting anything, she looked at the hourglass of sand on the dresser near her.

It was empty.

"I am going to be late!" She exclaimed, rushing to get ready.

 **-8** **th** **of October-**

 **11:40 AM**

"Now Leora, when we arrive in Stormwind you must present yourself well. Many stories have traveled from the abbey about your progress and I would hate to disappoint Archbishop Benedictus. No nonsense about adventure or flights of fancy of fighting demons or other such nonsense is that clear?"

"Yes, Sister Mary." Leora grumbled as she watched from outside the small carriage that was pulling them through the forest towards the capital. She could see the pristine white and blue walls in the distance, towering over the emerald green forest. She had been to Stormwind a few times in the past but the sight still managed to take her breath away.

Looking up she could see gryphons flying overhead, carrying adventurers and travelers by set flightpaths.

"Impressive, isn't it? I am sure you will be well acquainted with the city once you get started with your apprenticeship under one of the priests." Sister Mary stated, not even looking out of the window and instead focusing on reading from a small book in her hands.

Scowling at the sister for ruining her moment she settled back into her seat and opened her second fantasy novel prepared for the long trip to the city. Leora bet the only excitement the old woman ever had was showing off her ankles at the Brewfest festival.

…

….

…..

'Ugh! This was so boring, she had tried to read this story before. She must have brought it by mistake. The plot was terrible, who would ever believe that a normal girl would ever have a disputed love triangle between a night elf and a worgen? It made no sense what so ever. The girl wasn't even that particularly interesting.

How this book ever became popular is beyond her.

Before she could think of something else to do the driver called out from the front "Twenty minutes till arrival Misses! Best get yourselves prepped and ready now!"

'Finally! She couldn't wait till she was older and able to use the flight path, travel by carriage took forever.

Straightening out the outfit she was wearing, a modest white robe padded to protect against the fall chill.

Stowing away the trashy romance novel in her satchel she waited patiently for the carriage to pass through the gates and stop near the stables.

"We have arrived misses! Thank you for choosing Goldshire carriages!"

Leora ignored the perpetually happy business man and focused on the sights around them, seeing so many different people and races in one spot was always a sight to see.

"Come along now Leora. We must not keep the Archbishop waiting." Mary stated, having returned from paying the carriage driver.

Glaring at the sister she followed along, her eyes staring at everything there was to see.

Soon they passed through the old town and made their way to Cathedral Square. True to its name the square was dominated by the Stormwind Cathedral, largest bastion of the Order of the Light in the Eastern Kingdoms.

Even with her misgivings of being a priest she was still impressed by the sheer presence of the place. Even the non-magical civilians of Stormwind could tell this placed was blessed by the light. The marble stones seemed to shine gold in the right light and one had a sense of being protected and loved when stepping through the halls.

"Ah, welcome sister Mary, it is good to see you again." A voice interrupted her inspection of the building. Turning she saw an elderly man in ornate robes with shoulder pads designed to look like an angel. Atop his head lay the hat of the Archbishop.

Mary was clearly surprised "Archbishop Benedictus! There was no need to meet us at the door, it is only proper for you to send an aid or a servant to fetch us…but it is an honor indeed!"

Classic Mary, always lecturing. Even the Archbishop was not spared her instructions on decorum and tradition.

"It is no trouble sister. It is good for me to stretch my legs from time to time." Benedictus said with a calm smile.

Turning towards her the man's smile widened "Ah…and this must be young Leora Neals. The Church has been eagerly watching your progress. Father Abacus has not been able to stop raving about your talent every time I see him!"

Smiling at the kind old man she could not help but like him. "It is good to meet you sir. And trust me, none of the rumors are exaggerated." She said with a confident grin, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"Leora!" Sister Mary exclaimed, scandalized by her cheek.

"Hahaha! To be young and overconfident. I am sure _none_ of the rumors I hear about you are untrue young lady. Especially the ones about the mischief you get up to with the other children."

Leora blushed, she had been known as a prolific prankster when she was younger.

Clapping his hands together Benedictus continued "Well, we will have to get you situated in one of the spare rooms before introducing you to your mentor young lady."

Leora nodded, following another apprentice that was called to lead her to her new room.

The two priests watched the girl and her guide leave before Benedictus turned to Sister Mary "Well she seems like quite the spitfire. I will love having her as an apprentice. The cathedral has been too dull nowadays."

"Humph, spitfire is right. Nearly every day she complains that she would rather be an adventurer and fight demons or the Scourge than stay at her proper place as a healer. A problem child that one. Brilliant, but trouble." Mary scoffed.

"Does not want to be a priest eh? But is a genius at channeling the light. That is interesting. Very interesting." Benedictus said with a smile.

"Yes, yes. You do like your problem cases. I remember your last apprentice Azil, she was quite the rebel as well. Whatever happened to her?" Mary asked.

"Oh, she is doing quite well, quite well indeed. She is quickly moving up the ranks in the church she moved to after she left my apprenticeship."

"That is good to hear." Mary stated before looking at the clock on the wall. "Well, it is time for me to leave. I am sure Leora will not appreciate a goodbye from me so I will be leaving. I hope to see you again Archbishop."

"You as well sister Mary."

The sister left, heading back to the abbey, leaving the Archbishop in the entryway of the Cathedral.

Turning around Archbishop Benedictus walked towards his study, he had an apprentice to meet after all.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Archbishop's Apprentice

AN: Two chapters at once? Shorter chapters = faster uploads. Your welcome.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Archbishop's Apprentice**

"And this is your room, it is a bit small but I doubt you will be in here for much else besides sleeping and having a storage space."

Small was right, the room was essentially the same size as her room at the Abbey with a side door leading to the bathroom. But it would have to do. When she is rich and famous she would be able to afford a better space.

"Thanks." Leora replied anyway, hiding her disappointment with the small room and stowed her luggage on the floor beside the bed.

"When you are settled make your way to the Archbishop's office, he will introduce you to your new master." The apprentice said before leaving, looking relieved his chore was done.

"New master. Pfegh, more like new disciplinarian…" Leora muttered, moving all her clothes into a small wardrobe before changing into a fresh robe to meet her instructor.

Exiting her room, she walked towards the Archbishops office, a large room directly behind the main prayer hall.

"Ah, Leora, welcome."

Archbishop Benedictus sat behind a grand but simple oak desk, filled with pages and books.

"I am here for my instructor Archbishop." Leora stated politely, glancing round at the room, she had assumed her teacher would be here before her. Probably some old woman who was still hobbling down the stairs.

"Ah yes, your instructor. I am happy to say that your instructor is a very powerful priest indeed. Many were surprised that he decided to take on another apprentice. But I must say I think you will be pleased."

Well that sounded good "Really? Who is he?" Leora asked eagerly, getting excited despite herself.

"Me." Benedictus said grandly.

"You?" Leora gaped, becoming the apprentice of the Archbishop is one of the highest honors an apprentice priest could hope for!

"Indeed. After my last apprentice left for her own goals some years ago I have had little to do beside leading the Sunday sermons and fulfilling paperwork. I always loved imparting my knowledge on the next generation." Benedictus said with a smile.

"But, we have a busy five years ahead of us. I may be a busy man but I take my teaching seriously. You will be worked to the bone young lady. I hope you are ready for it."

"Yes sir!"

-6 Months into Training-

Six months, that is how long she had stayed at the Cathedral studying under master Benedictus. The man was a genius in channeling the light, using combinations of healing spells and using tricks she never would have imagined. The man could cast renew while casting a prayer of mending! She could only get that to work only once every three or four tries.

She had learned more in the past few months than she had in the past nine years of her training under Sister Mary. Benedictus had a way to make learning interesting and engaging that Mary never had.

The only problem is that he still had yet to teach her any attacking spells.

Her mastery of healing was nearing people twice her age, but the kids at the mages tower could already cast fireballs and frost bolts!

If she went another day with Alice bragging that she already could cast arcane missiles she would go insane.

But today she would ask Benedictus to learn to channel the light to attack. She had mastered the spell they were focusing on, a weaker but faster version of heal known as plea. With this display of her genius the master would have to teach her smite at least!

Packing her text on channeling the light into her satchel she brushed her now neck length hair and admired herself in the mirror.

At the age of fourteen she knew she would be stunning when she was older. Near white blond hair, stunning brown almost red eyes.

Her self-appreciation moment over she exited her room and walked down the halls to the training room.

Today was the day!

-After Class-

"Well done Leora, your mastery of the spell plea is almost mastery level, now we can focus entirely on your shields." Benedictus said with a proud smile, putting the fish they had been practicing on back into a tank.

Leora nodded, frowning, it was time to ask the important question "Sir…I was wondering, I have been learning from you for six months now, but you have not taught me any spell for fighting, only healing and protecting."

Benedictus nodded "Yes, there are a few spells that utilize the light to smite foes but you will not learn them until you are older. Your skill at channeling the light is prodigious, be content with learning to heal wounds, not deal them. Remember, anyone with a weapon can kill, but-"

"But only those blessed by the light can heal, yes I know master. But what if I am attacked, or I need to defend myself? Surely you could teach me something simple as smite or…" Leora asked before faltering at the expression on her mentor's face.

Benedictus looked amused "You are in the middle of Stormwind Leora, you are in no danger here. Enough with the questions of violence child. Your duties are done for the day. Why don't you go read in the library or go outside with the other children?"

Leora grumbled but nodded frustrated with her failure, she walked towards the exit of the training room.

"And Leora."

She turned to glance back at the Archbishop.

"Remember, do not enter the forbidden section of the Library. The spells contained within are too dangerous for you."

She nodded stiffly, before leaving.

'Too powerful for an apprentice huh? I will show him…' Leora thought with a scowl, shutting the door behind her as she headed for the Cathedral's grand library.

In the office Benedictus smiled faintly, pulling open a drawer where he normally kept the key to the more dangerous sections of the library, gently laying the large key back in its place.

Leora entered the library and glanced around, not seeing anyone present now. Closing the door quietly she quickly walked past the towering bookshelves towards an area cast in shadow by a large gate.

Silently approaching it she prayed to the light that the rumors she heard that the gate was not locked during the day was accurate.

Slowly grasping the handle, she turned it, holding her breath and pulled, releasing her breath in a soft gasp as the door opened, allowing her access to the chamber within.

Glancing behind her she observed the empty hallway, cast in shadow from the tall bookcases she entered quickly, closing and locking the door behind her.

Walking further into the forbidden area of the library she looked around amazed. There were no windows to illuminate the area, instead candles were scattered all around the area, casting an almost starry effect on the bookcases.

'Now, to find something interesting.' She thought, quickly flittering through the different bookcases, looking for the perfect Spellbook.

'Demon Lore…no…Treatises from the last war…no…wait. Why are there trashy romance books in the forbidden section? Definitely not that. Perverted priests…

She continued to search, slowly losing hope that she would not be able to find anything to learn from in this place.

'Most of this is just information for the higher ups for the church. Where are the spells?' Leora though, her sharp eyes glancing at the shelves.

'Where would I hide them?'

Slowing turning back to the one thing that stood out to her in the section.

'Why are there stupid love books in this section? Surely they could have just hidden them in the main section.'

Moving back to the bookshelf she felt around, picking up various books and feeling around the shelves.

'Aha! Clever Benedictus, very clever.' She thought with a smirk as the bookshelf swung forward, revealing a door behind it.

Entering she frowned as there was only one dusty book laying on a pedestal in the center of the room.

Picking it up she blew off some of the dust, examining the book further. 'What kind of leather binding is this? It does not feel like any animal skin I have felt before…' Leora thought confused, before looking at the title.

"The Twilight Canticle…" She whispered, opening the book to the first page.

Soon she was absorbed into the book, reading page after page of forbidden knowledge. 'Amazing…to think that a priest could have such potential…' Leora thought, eyes wide as she continued to read instruction after instruction on some of the most powerful spells she had ever seen.

Spells that would flay the mind of her enemy, spells that could summon horrors Warlocks could only imagine, spells that would make her invincible.

'This is exactly what I wanted!' Leora thought excitedly, flipping back to the first chapter which described how to channel the void instead of the light.

'In order to channel void energy, instead of praying to the light, pray to the void and allow the energy to flow through you.' Setting the book down she lifted her hand up, going back to the basics of what she learned to channel energy. When she was first learning to channel the light her father had taught her to channel the energy to the palm of her hand, not using it, just pushing it to the surface of her palm.

'Pray to the void…the void…' Leora thought, closing her eyes and as she was taught calling to a greater power for guidance and power.

For a moment nothing happened, but then she started to feel cold. It felt as if she had drunk a cold beverage after a hot day, the liquid flowing through her entire body and circulating around her.

'Channel it…channel it!' Leora thought, sweat dotting her brow despite the chill she felt. The energy was much harder to control than the light. When channeling the light, it almost felt as if you were guiding a well-behaved dog, playful and energetic and enthusiastic for attention.

The void felt the opposite, trying to lead a willful cat, who got it's joy out of life by either ignoring you or biting if you try to get its attention.

She had to be more forceful, instead of gentile guidance she began pushing, shoving the void energy into compliance as she pushed it to the surface of her palm.

Opening her eyes, she gasped as she observed the results of her effort. In the palm of her hand levitated an orb of pure darkness, pulsing in the ill-illuminated room.

'Its…beautiful.' Leora thought, eyes wide.

And it was, the orb was beautiful in it's dark beauty. A deep indigo purer than any amethyst she had ever seen.

Reluctantly she let the power withdraw, the orb dispersing into wisps of energy into the air.

Looking down at the book she hesitated, could she take it? Would anyone notice? The book had gathered a lot of dust, implying that no one had entered here for a long time. She assumed the book was locked away to hide its knowledge.

 **Take it….**

She really shouldn't, but this offered her what she had wanted her entire life, a chance to be an adventurer, to be strong like her friends

Putting the book into her satchel she exited the room, looking around she closed the hidden bookcase and quickly exited the forbidden section and made her way to the section reserved for fiction she liked. If anyone discovered her theft she would have an alibi of reading far away from the forbidden section.

Reaching a table in a dark corner she sat down and pulled out a random book from one of the shelves and focused on the energy that now filled her being. She could still feel the light, but it felt muted now, as if the energies balanced themselves out.

Tugging at the light energy inside of her she felt the familiar warmth travel through her body and felt the chill of void energy disappear. Reversing the process she felt the opposite happen as the void energy took over.

'So, I cannot use the light and void at the same time. Makes sense' She thought, idly switching between the two.

*Dooooong….dooooong….*

Jerking up she looked up upon hearing the city bells ringing for eight. 'It is that late already? How long have I spent reading?'

Putting the book she had picked at random back on the table she picked up her satchel, feeling for the Twilight Canticle, ensuring it was in place before leaving the Library.

As Leora left the library another figure walked into the hidden area of the Forbidden section, surveying the empty pedestal.

… "Are you sure she is suitable?"

….

"She is young and foolish…. but powerful. She has a strong connection to the light, one of the strongest I have seen. Pulling the void only after just reading about it from a book and not to lose oneself to madness…That takes a genius. Perhaps one even greater than you.

…

"Aaargh!"

Benedictus cried out in pain for several moments before it went quiet.

….

"Forgive me…I spoke out of turn."

…

"No, I cannot train her my position cannot be revealed to anyone, not even my own apprentices."

…

"Yes…that could work. I will organize a meeting."

…

"For the Twilight's Hammer."

…

The darkness in the room withdrew, returning to it's dimly lit state. As the last of the unnatural shadows departed Archbishop Benedictus sighed in relief as the presence left.

'Leora has the most potential as a void user than I have ever seen before. I do not care what Cho' Gall claims. I must ensure that she continues down this path.

…

For now, he would continue being the kindly Archbishop, he could not mentor the girl properly in the ways of the void. He would need to call in a different tutor for the girl.

Someone for the girl to look up to…

Regardless it does not matter, the Twilight would have its latest champion.

He would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers in Twilight

AN: Third chapter out, I hope people are fine with the short chapters. I do not have time to write the long five thousand chapters I did before and I find it easier to pack information into shorter chapters without dragging on each chapter to reach a word count I set for myself. Plus, shorter chapters mean twice as fast uploads so its a good trade-off.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Answers in Twilight**

'Steady…steady…keep it under control…' Leora thought, gazing deeply into an orb of shadow resting above her palms, long tentacles grasping the air as she infused more and more void energy, condensing the sphere.

 ** _Let it control you…_**

Her entire body was encased in shadow, her darkness radiating around her as she focused on the spell.

 ** _Free it!_**

 ** _You could be so much more…_**

 ** _Seek the Sleeping City…_**

Whispers tugged at the edges of her mind but she held her control just as her master taught her, using the maddening influence of the whispers to sharpen her focus.

 ** _You are already ours…_**

Almost…there "Ha!" She exclaimed as she thrust her palm forward, the orb shaping into a diamond and crashing into the practice dummy on the far side of the room, creating an implosion of dark energy that destroyed the mannequins in an explosion of splinters.

Exhaling she breathed in deeply as she flexed her arms which had cramped after being held still for so long channeling the void.

*Clap, Clap, Clap*

"Excellent Leora. Your progress is astonishing. Master Benedictus was a fool for wasting your talent with simple healing."

Leora turned and smiled at her secret mentor. High Priestess Azil, the former apprentice of Archbishop Benedictus.

But most importantly, her secret mentor of the void arts.

"Yes, your rate of progress is simply genius. It will not be long until you surpass many of the initiates who spent decades molding the void to their whims" Azil stated with a small smile.

Leora nodded, dismissing the shadow form, the void energy bleeding off of her until she was back to normal.

"I just wish he would try to teach me something other than healing, he should know I have so much more potential than to just sit back as a healer. Give me another year until I am eighteen and I could help with so many problems on the front lines! You said yourself that I am powerful enough!" She complained. After four years of studying under both Benedictus and Azil she had made amazing progress in both the light and void, but Benedictus was still in the dark about her abilities.

Azil sighed "Remember what I told you when I caught you practicing with the void when I first came to the Cathedral?"

Leora nodded, recalling the incident. It was only a week after she had first discovered the Twilight Canticle.

- **Abandoned Room-**

 **2 Years Ago**

'The provides many powerful abilities, but the corner stone of all void spells are curses. Unlike a warlock's repertoire, a curse made from void energy does not affect the body, but rather the mind. A void curse can control the minds of the weak, send the strongest men into insanity, and transform the wisest sage into a raving lunatic. In order to form a curse one must connect a strand of void energy with their target's head…' Leora read, enraptured by the promise of power that the book offered her.

"Apprentice Leora, what are you doing in here?"

Flinching she turned to see Priestess Azil, her master's previous apprentice standing in the doorway. She had met the woman the previous day as she was visiting from her church in the Arathi Highlands.

She was nice and someone that she thought she could look up to. A woman on the front lines providing support and combat expertise near Arathi Basin, one of the most contested areas between the Alliance and Horde.

"Umm, I was…reading, um a textbook! Yes, it's a textbook that I need to read for the Archbishop. Its really dry and boring I do not think you would be interested in it." Leora stammered, closing the book and trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible.

Azil raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

Leora released an explosive sigh, looking appropriately guilty "Fiiine, your right. It's porn. But to be fair I stole it from the old priests. The horn dogs have it all over-!"

Now Azil looked faintly amused "Leora. I am not my mentor, I can recognize void energy when I sense it. You are studying void magic are you not?"

She paled, busted.

Azil chuckled softly "So history repeats itself. Old Benedictus refused to teach you combat magic, believing that you are not ready for it so you delve into the forbidden magics. Such a similar tale to mine." As she spoke the high priestess was engulfed in void energy, making her body appear to be a living shadow, her eyes glowing purple in the dimly lit room.

Leora's eyes widened. She had read about that in the book. Void form, or shadow form, the book was unclear on the name. It was the backbone of the entire school of Void energy.

"You know void magic too!" Leora gasped.

Azil chuckled, her voice echoing through the dark energy " **Yes, like you I too was dissatisfied with the bias of our master's limited teachings and sought other ways to learn."**

"Can you teach me?" Leora asked, hope that she could finally have a proper instructor.

Azil considered her, her glowing purple eyes narrowed as she inspected the young apprentice.

 **"** **Yes, I will instruct you in what I know of the void. I cannot let one who shows such promise go to waste after all. But know this, if anyone discovers that we are learning this magic we will be hunted to the far ends of Azeroth. Until you leave me as an adept of the void you will not breathe one word of your knowledge to ANYONE. Is that clear?"**

Leora nodded "I promise."

" **Then the pact is done, and your training begins."**

"Wait now?" Leora asked, thinking the older woman would want some time to prepare first.

Azil looked amused, or as amused as a living embodiment of shadow could look as she replied " **Yes, and do not expect me to go easy on you apprentice."**

- **3 Years later-**

 **Present day**

And so in secret Priestess Azil taught her how to properly use void magic. Her progress increased at an amazing rate with an actual teacher to help explain some of the more complex spells in the book.

While Azil could not help her all the time, the woman having to leave every few days back to the Arathi Highlands, she helped instruct Leora every chance she got.

"I told you that Archbishop Benedictus would not teach you anything worthwhile besides how to use the light to heal. When you turn eighteen and leave his service I will take you to meet some of my contemporaries. They are all interested in your progress." Azil stated, breaking Leora out from her reminiscing about the past.

"You never told me who the other users of void magic are master. I had never heard of it before studying from the book." Leora questioned, looking over at the older woman.

"Hrm, well I assume you are old enough to know now. Shadow Priests as we call ourselves are a very secretive order due to persecution from the Church. Our order started by Natalie Seline, founder of the Cult of Forgotten Shadows. Natalie Seline was a researcher of the church in the second war with the Horde. Like you she wanted to fight on the front lines and sought a method to do so. It is a secret of our order how she discovered the void, but she used it to great effect with her apprentices to attack the Horde from the shadows.

"Unfortunately, the Church of the Holy Light did like priests converting to the Void and abandoning the light. They declared Natalie Seline a dark prophet and banned any use of Void energy and ordered the destruction of any records and writings on the subject. It is unclear even to our order what happened to Seline, but one day she disappeared and the Church destroyed the rest of the order. Last I had heard many of the remaining members have been revived by the Forsaken and have restarted the order amongst the undead."

Leora nodded, fascinated by the story "But…just recently Warlocks were allowed to practice their magic in controlled areas and given free reign to help with the fight against the Horde, why were shadow priests not given the same privileges?"

Azil sighed "The real answer? The unknown is a lot scarier than a known evil. Warlocks are evil, that is not a question, they corrupt themselves and the environment with their magic. Their intentions are clear and are a necessary evil to fight the Horde and Scourge. However the void is a complete unknown to most people and all the church cares about is that it is the opposite of the light and cannot be used at the same time as the light.

So, if an energy is the opposite of one of the most good and holy sources of power in the world, the void must be complete evil. It does not help that the void is known to send the weak into insanity. The Church of the Holy Light has spent the past decade since the power's discovery to stamp out the practice."

Leora frowned "But the power is not evil, its strange and cold, but not evil. It is more apathetic than evil."

Azil laughed, as if what she said was the funniest thing she had heard all day "No, no Leora. Void magic _is_ evil. No one quite knows what the void is, but we all know that it is used to kill, corrupt, and flay the minds of our enemies. Does that sound like a good power to you?"

Leora scowled "So? A mage could freeze or burn you to death while any average person can kill another with a sword. So the void is an offensive power, that does not mean the Church has a right to declare us heretics."

Azil chuckled "But does wielding a sword mean you cannot wield a shield? Or using frost magic mean you cannot bandage a wound? Using the void means you have to give up using the light, no Church or politician would support such a magic. At least with a Warlock you just give up your humanity, not your god."

Leora frowned "That is true but I can still use the light, I just cant use it when channeling the void."

Azil smiled "And that is why I am bothering to teach you. We are amongst the rare few who have not succumbed to the void and become reliant on it's presence. We are the elite, the chosen of the Void."

"When you turn eighteen and leave this pitiful place of the Light I will take you to meet the other chosen, and then your real training can begin."

"Now." Azil said with a clap, startling Leora with the sudden sound "That is all for today. I will be gone for the week since I have to return to the Arathi Highlands for a meeting on our next offensive against the Forsaken. The dullards want to attempt to send in mercenaries and adventurers to try and take five strategic points and hold them to control Arathi Basin. The fools, that would never work." Azil muttered as she left the room.

Leora sighed, gathering up and cleaning the room from their training session.

When she was finished the returned to her room, mind full of the words that Azil said. Was the power she was learning evil? Did that make her evil? She wanted to do good, fight back against the evils in the world. But the very organization she was learning from would call her a Heretic from learning about the void?

Was it worth it?

Leora slowly fell asleep, plagued by these questions.

'Again?' Leora thought, feeling the oppressing feeling of the void around her. However, this time she could move freely through the darkness.

In the void, she could now remember when she was a child, visiting this place near constantly in her dreams. Sometimes encountering the giant eye and sometimes just floating in the abyss.

 ** _You have become strong with my power_**

Twisting around she gazed at the massive yellow eye. She could understand it now, before she could tell it was speaking but the words had been garbled, indistinct.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully, recognizing this as a being of great power.

For the first time, the eye seemed to focus on her, the slit pupil pointed directly at her.

 ** _Your connection has progressed further than anticipated_**

"What connection? What is this place?" Leora asked, desperate for answers on the strange dream she had for years.

 ** _The answer lies in Twilight_**

 ** _Seek it, and become enlightened_**

 ** _Now_**

 ** _Wake_**

*Gasp!*

Leora shot up from her bed, the sheets clenched in her hands. Breathing heavily she slowly let herself settle down from the dream.

"That dream…I remember it now…" Leora whispered, did her knowledge of the void allow her to become aware in whatever that realm was.

'That eye… what is it?' Leora thought getting up from bed.

"Your answers lie in Twilight…"

Moving to the dresser she removed the fake bottom she had installed to hide the Twilight Canticle and picked up the book.

Flipping through the pages she searched frantically through the pages, passing by diagrams, spells, until she reached the history of the void. This section was incredibly small and didn't even seem to be focused on Azeroth, but an entirely different world called Draenor.

She had not read this section yet due to lack of interest. While learning about another world could be interesting it did not help her learn more about the void.

But now this could be the section that contained knowledge about her dream.

Carefully flipping through the pages, she read as the writer of the book discovered the knowledge of the void through an order known as the Pale. The author of the book details his exploration of the void's power and how he used it to take control over the clan, renaming them the Twilight's Hammer.

'The Twilight's Hammer…is that the Twilight that being referred to?' Leora thought, flipping through the last few pages, not finding anything that could be used to identify the being.

'The eye said to seek my answers in Twilight, that means to understand my dreams I need to find the author of this book or his clan.

'If the book made it to Azeroth so did the author.' Leora decided, shutting the book.

'When I turn eighteen I will find out the truth.'

Leora looked outside her window into the night skyline of Stormwind.

'Just one year.'


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation and Departure

**AN:** Finally almost done with the prologue section of this story. The first four chapters have been mostly building the character and storyline of Leora. The thing I hate the most about an OC story is if an author goes two ways, thrust the OC in mary sue style with no backstory or provide 20 chapters worth of boring backstory going day by day while the OC is five years old or something. I think giving four chapters is good to give enough backstory to really show the reader what the character's motivations are and how they are connected to the story.

Anyway that's just me rambling, enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Graduation and Departure**

Leora breathed in deeply as she stood in a side room from the main prayer hall. Today was the day, the day that she finally gained her independence.

Free from the burden of hiding behind the mask of a simple healer or the perfect apprentice.

"Leora, its time." An aid called from out of the room, calling her for the ceremony.

She stood up, her ornate prayer robes shifting as she moved. With her graduating from a simple apprentice to official priest she was given robes befitting her station as the Archbishop's student.

Like Benedictus she wore all white with splashes of black mixed in with large shoulder guards with wings jutting out behind her. Over her head she had chosen to wear a simple hood, casting her face into shadow.

Untraditional but she thought it appropriate due to the nature of her powers.

Stepping through the door the aid led her to the large entryway of the Prayer hall. The doors were open so she could see the gathered people in the halls.

In the seats of honor were many of the more politically powerful people who could make it to this event. King Varian Wrynn and Lady Jaina Proudmoore were in attendance. She couldn't see any other leaders of the Alliance but she assumed that they were too far away to be bothered by something as simple as an apprentice graduating from her master's service. Even if that master is the Archbishop.

Next to the King and the Archmage sat some of the advisers to the king, the only one she could recognize was Katrana Prestor who she had met once when she came to meet with the Archbishop.

"The Light has blessed us today with the coming of a new champion in its service. I would like everyone to welcome, Priestess Leora Neals!" Benedictus announced from the center of the room, giving his line to prompt her forward into the room.

She walked slowly forward, drawing the attention of the entire Cathedral. She felt the eyes of almost the entirety of Stormwind upon her. She passed isles with all the different races of the Alliance, all looking towards her with admiration and pride alike.

If only they knew the darkness that rested beneath her façade.

Ascending the steps to the pedestal she walked towards the Archbishop. Bowing politely to her mentor she turned to the Cathedral to give her pre-written speech. She had spent weeks agonizing over the wording of what she would say. Hopefully, she would do well.

"Greetings denizens of Stormwind and beyond. My name is Leora Neals and I am very honored to be in your presence today."

"I have spent my entire life tirelessly striving to be seen worthy in the eyes of the light. To accept its blessing and through me, to extend its light to every one of you."

She made a show of panning her head around the room, as if speaking to everyone in attendance.

"But."

The Archbishop twitched his head to her in surprise. She had gone over her speech with him beforehand and she was deviating from the script. She was meant to go on to say how she would work tirelessly to heal the ailments that beset the people.

But she had her own plans.

"My purpose is not in Stormwind." She declared, causing ripples of whispers to arise from the stands. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Adviser Prestor learn in and whisper in the King's ear.

"My true purpose is to serve the Alliance in a different, much more important way. Soon, I will venture forth to aid our allies and the world throughout Azeroth. I will bring the light to the darkest of places, and seek a better future."

"I do this not for glory or riches like so many others seeking adventure. But for the light!" She exclaimed, channeling the light to illuminate herself, shining in the center of the Cathedral."

What the audience could not see however was the glance she gave her mentor. Try to force her to be a simple healer now, the entire city heard her speech. If she was forced to stay they would question it, why not let such a devout and patriotic priest to go out to the front lines and defend Azeroth?

She had won. She would soon have her independence and seek out the Twilight to discover her true purpose.

And no one could stop her.

"That was foolish of you Leora. Do you understand what you did? What position that put you in? Everyone heard you Leora. Everyone! The King, the Archmagus, the advisers, politicians, even the foreign ambassadors. Everyone in the Alliance will hear about the Archbishop's apprentice leaving the safety of the city to become a simple adventurer?" Benedictus was, perhaps for the first time she had known him, angry.

"You would have never let me go unless I did something drastic. I made my choice a long time ago." Leora calmly stated, her hood down and her pale hair flowing near her shoulders.

Benedictus glared at her, "I would not have let you go because it is dangerous Leora! The world is different out there than here in Elwynn Forest. There is more to worry about than simple bears or the Defias! You are simply not ready for the horrors that await you beyond our border! I know, I was a priest serving with the Alliance in the second war. I saw the Horde at their mightiest. I saw the damage they could do, what they still do to this day. I was a simple priest when Lordaeron fell to the Lich King. I became Archbishop healing refugees and lost souls of the plague." Benedictus exclaimed.

"Do you wish that to be your fate? To encounter the mere minions of these monsters? To spit in the face of death itself every day?"

Leora stared resolutely at her mentor, not backing down.

Benedictus stared into her eyes, apparently searching for something.

"Sigh…then I cannot stop you." He finally exhaled, sitting down heavily behind his desk.

Leora blinked

"You are not going to try and forbid me from going?" She asked incredulously.

Benedictus smiled wryly "Would it work?"

She flushed slightly and looked away.

"I thought not. No, instead all I can do is try and prepare you for the future." He stated with a sigh, pulling a small white and black book out from his drawer and handing it to her.

"This book has been in my possession for a while now in my personal collection. This is the personal codex of Alonsus Faol, the previous archbishop of the Church. As you know he was the founder of the Paladin order and invented many of the techniques that they use to combat the undead and Horde."

Leora listened intently fascinated by the story.

"It is said that he wrote every rune and glyph that involved protection that he knew into the set of books to imbue protection to the owner. It was his idea to have all Paladins wield a two-handed mace or sword with the book to act as their shield. Unfortunately, not many exist and even more were lost with the death of so many Paladins in Lordaeron and during the second war against the Horde. Many attempts have gone into recreating a codex such as this with limited success, but I feel as if you could use it better than I." Benedictus said with a long drawn out sigh.

"Master…this is priceless!" She gasped, feeling the light imbued into the book, with her enhanced senses she could feel the complexity of the spells woven into the pages. The book itself was a piece of the light made manifest. It was a holy book.

"Your safety is much more priceless to me than the knowledge that I own perhaps one of the rarest books in the world in my collection. Take it and use it well." The Archbishop stated, smiling sadly at his apprentice.

"I will sir." Leora said, leaving the office.

Benedictus smiled, standing up once more to put his hands on her shoulders. "Leora, I know we have not seen eye to eye in what is best for your future. But know that whatever you choose I am proud of the woman you have become, and I am sure that your father would have been as well.

Leora teared up slightly at her mentor's words. Her father had died two years ago from a furbog raid on the abbey, some adventurers managed to repel and eventually exterminate the vermin but her father was unlucky, being killed in the conflict.

Benedictus had been much more her father than Father Neals had ever been, hearing that he was proud of her meant so much more to her than he perhaps would ever know.

Despite going behind his back and learning a heretical practice, despite all the lies that she had told the man straight to his face.

She could never hate him.

Reaching forward she hugged him tightly, expressing her thanks through her actions rather than words.

She did not think she could give a speech right then.

"Goodbye." Leora whispered, leaving the office in a hurry, she needed to pack for her trip.

Benedictus stared after his student for the past five years, contemplating the future.

"The die has been caste, it is up to Azil and the others now." He muttered with a sigh, preparing for his meeting with the King.

Leora sighed, slowly flipping through the pages of the codex given to her by the Archmagus. She was still stunned by the gift and the genius of the previous Archbishop.

She was currently sitting by the docks of Stormwind, waiting for her ship to Southshore. She had a rough plan of what she would do when she left the city. First, she would head to the Arathi Highlands from Southsore to meet with Azil, she still had much to learn from the woman and she could perhaps give her a clue to the location of the Twilight that the being had stated.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She could do this, even though she had never left Elwynn she would achieve her dream and discover the truth to her dreams.

Closing the book, she attached it back to her metal belt, chains magical wrapped around the codex, binding it securely to her thigh. It was very untraditional to wear plate armor as a priest but it was all she could find to attach the protection codex to her person without constantly carrying it. It had cost her a pretty penny from the Paladin quartermaster.

As she settled in she flinched when a loud fog horn sounded in the distance, announcing the arrival of her ship.

" **Allll ABOARD for SOUTHSORE!"** A guardsman shouted from the docks as the human ship slowly docked.

"Leora! Wait!"

Turning she blinked as Alice, her childhood friend, ran up to her from the main city. She had not seen the girl for a long time. She had graduated last year and left to join an adventuring guild. Last, she had heard was that the girl was somewhere in Kalimdor researching Dire Maul in Feralas, investigating the ogre presence there.

"Alice, it has been too long, it is good to see you." She said with a smile.

Alice stopped beside her, slightly out of breath from her run before speaking "Leora, I am glad I caught up to you. I was in Stormwind when I heard that you were leaving and I knew I had to come see you off. You did the same for me when I left on my own adventure after all." She said with a wide grin.

Leora nodded, happy to see her friend again.

Alice continued "Well, I am here to see you off but I also wanted to let you know my guild leader said that you could join up if you want. The Legion of Paragons is always looking for new talent."

Leora considered the offer for a minute. It was a good offer after all. The Legion of Paragons were known as one of the best adventuring guilds. They comprised many of the most powerful independent champions of the Alliance and were already making waves throughout both continents.

But, she could not risk being in such proximity to such extraordinary people.

She shook her head "I am sorry but I do not want to join a guild now. I have some things I wish to do alone."

Alice looked sad, but accepting "Well…alright. If that is what you want. But where are you going to go? It is dangerous out there for a lone wanderer, even for the Archbishop's apprentice."

She shrugged, jostling the wings on her shoulders in the process "I am not sure. I know I want to head to Arathi to meet with one of my friends who leads the local healers."

Alice bit her lip "Arathi has become a warzone, a year ago both sides let adventurers in to help fight for one of the key strategic positions of the valley and both sides have stalemated on it for years. In addition, Southshore faces constant raids by rogue adventurers. Are you sure you want to go there? Plus, it is not far from Tristfal…."

"I have to Alice. My friend has answers to something that I must know and I can no longer delay my departure from Stormwind. Her next scheduled meeting in Stormwind is not for a month."

Alice sighed "You always were stubborn. Be safe Leora." She said as she grabbed her for a hug.

She smiled sadly over her friend's shoulder, hugging her friend tighter "You too Alice."

 **"Last chance for any arrivals for SOUTSHORE!"** The guard shouted again, looking in their direction impatiently.

Separating from Alice she picked up her satchel of holding, which contained all her belongings and shrunk it, placing it into her pocket.

"Goodbye." She said to Alice before boarding the ship.

"Goodbye Leora, and be careful!" Alice called after her

"I will!" she cried out as the ship slowly left the port.

'You better have some answers for me Azil.' She thought as the city slowly disappeared in the distance as the ship caught a good wind.

"What are your commands master?"/ "Yes yes! Master's orders, follow orders!"

" ** _The mortal has left the nest. She is powerful Cho'gall, she will be one of my greatest tools, or greatest enemies. Soon she will meet with the Cult of Twilight. Ensure. Her. Loyalty_**."

"The human will be ours master." / "Yessss puny human will succumb, Ohhh yes just like the others!"

" ** _Faill, and you will die in slow and excruciating pain the likes of which you have never felt before."_**

With that last ominous message the image of a giant eye disappeared and Cho'gall marginally relaxed, one could never be too careful when their master was an near omniscient being.

"What is so important about the girl?" / "The Girl is strong! Yes very strong with the Void, perhaps even stronger than us?"

"You fool! We are the most powerful of the Twilights Hammer! Some upstart _human_ will never surpass our combined intellect and strength!" / "Yeah your right! We are worth ten, no, twenty five humans!"

"Those numbers are oddly specific Gall, stop day dreaming and help me plan our next move!" / "Right, yes of course."

Cho'gall continued to argue with each other as he slowly made his way through the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, his base of operations ever since he left Gul'Dan's employment and created the Twilight's Hammer.

Cho did not know the worth of a human barely out of training in the use of the void, but he also knew that his master was much more intelligence than both his heads.

"I do not like how this human has earned our master's attention without being proven first. It seems that task has fallen to us." / "Yes yes! Let us test her, make sure to bring lots of paper!"

"Shut up you IDIOT!"

 **AN:** shout out to the guy who gets the few jokes I scattered throughout this chapter. I think some were pretty clever.


	5. Chapter 5: Rewrite announced

**Rewrite planned:**

 **Hello all, I am planning on rewriting this story. I still want to use the theme of shadow priest but I felt as if Leora is a bit too mary-sue and I am unsure how to structure the plot without becoming a Yrel like character that suddenly becomes a somebody.**

 **I recently got back into playing Wow and came across a very interesting boss, an Astrologist who discovered the existance of the void through his work.**

 **My next work will revolve around similar themes using a bit more structured plot to help get the story to the later stages. It will most likely be a crossover.**


End file.
